


«Цена уплачена»

by cherry_cobbler



Series: «V» значит Виктория [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Historical, Historical Hetalia, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, Хуманизация, ангст, исторические эпохи, преканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_cobbler/pseuds/cherry_cobbler
Summary: Её раздирает на части: война иссушает, калечит её детей, а она так бессильна. Это отравляет  каждое мгновение, а Джучи смеётся ей в лицо, оставляя рваные раны и заковывая в ошейник её народ.
Series: «V» значит Виктория [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211588
Kudos: 1





	«Цена уплачена»

_Это абсурд, вранье:  
череп, скелет, коса.  
«Смерть придет, у нее  
будут твои глаза».  
_

_Иосиф Бродский_

Радимира не спешит: она глубоко вдыхает морозный воздух (даром, что первое октября) и выдыхает облачко пара. Лес рыжий, золотой, темно-коричневый, красный словно пылает, как и её сердце. Её раздирает на части: война иссушает, калечит её детей, а она так бессильна. Это отравляет каждое мгновение, а Джучи смеётся ей в лицо, оставляя рваные раны и заковывая в ошейник её народ.

Она сжимает в руках букет из барвинков. Цветы удушающе пахнут, стебли мнутся, когда она сдавливает их особенно сильно, и выделяют липкий сок. Ветер треплет нежные лепестки, срывая и унося с собой. Радимира грустно улыбается и поднимает взгляд.

Женщина словно ступает из воздуха. К ней тянутся ярко-красные дубовые листья, весь лес шелестит, приветствуя, делясь с ней своим цветом. Листва закручивается в небольшой ураган, являя её взору, оседая подле, словно устилая ковровую дорожку. У неё алая ухмылка и хитрый прищур льдистых глаз. Она поправляет тяжелые черные косы и расправляет складки на бордовом платье, явно недовольная, что цвет недостаточно насыщенный.

— Победа, — хрипло приветствует Радимира.

— Русь, — вторит она, приближаясь широкими шагами.

Она бесцеремонно выхватывает у неё уже помятый и потрепанный букет, поднося к лицу и глубоко вдыхая аромат цветов.

— Конечно, милый веник, — язвительно замечает она и отбрасывает в сторону.

Несчастный букет сгорает ещё в полёте.

— Но, милая, тебе нечего мне предложить, — заявляет она.

— Виктория, — тихо произносит Радимира.

В этом голосе больше, чем просто усталость и боль, в нём мольба о спасении её народа, детей, семьи.

— Ты зря меня призвала, Русь, — качает головой та, поджимая губы, и разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

Она терпеть не могла, когда её пытались пробить на жалость. Это раздражало, потому что у неё тоже было сердце. Виктория сочувствовала и сопереживала людям и странам. Она по-своему, но любила тех, за кем следовала. Неправильно было обвинять её в бесчувствии, но были правила. За победу нужно было платить. Русь ничего не могла ей дать.

— Возьми меня, — говорит женщина, подрываясь за ней и хватая за рукав платья.

— Не мели чепухи, — фыркает Виктория, не оборачиваясь, сбрасывая её руку и продолжая идти.

— Возьми меня! — упорно повторяет она, запинаясь от слабости, но цепляясь за подол длинного платья. Так отчаянно, беззаветно, как человек, приговоренный к плахе.

— Всё, что он оставил мне — это мою жизнь, возьми её! — она с небывалой до этого силой дергает Победу на себя, заставляя развернуться и посмотреть ей в глаза.

Вся изможденная, бледная и израненная, она сидит на коленях, держась за грязный подол, но в глазах её горит такой огонь. Жертвенный. Русь получит свободу для свой семьи любой ценой: никто больше не наденет на неё ошейник, не будет мучить её детей и истязать её тело и душу. Не важно, сколько крови она прольёт и чем заплатит.

Виктория обреченно вздыхает, останавливаясь и помогая женщине встать. Она смотрит в аметистовые глаза: черти пляшут там в хороводах. Русь словно просыпается от долгого сна, сбрасывая с себя очертания боли и страха. Она в отчаянии, и оно пылает в ней ярким пламенем, как единственная опора, возвышает её.

— Русь, послушай… — Победа нерешительно кусает губы, смотря на женщину и думая, как ещё отказать.

— Živoj smerti ne ištet*! — обрывает её она, переходя с привычной Победе латыни на свою родную речь.

— Радимира, — она впервые называет её по имени, отступая: славяне всегда её пугали своей жертвенностью, прямолинейностью. Под ними пылал ад, а они уверенно шли вперед.

— Я готова платить, — у неё стальная хватка и учащенное дыхание.

«Не отступит,» — качает головой Виктория, — «Глупая, глупая девочка!» И протягивает руку, предлагая сделку с дьяволом. Русь решительно сжимает её руку и даже не морщится, когда пламя обхватывает ладонь, оставляя ожог.

Женщина вдруг кренится и начинает медленно оседать на руках Виктории. Победа устраивает её на своих коленях, опускаясь на землю, мягко и сочувственно улыбаясь.

— В груди так горит, — шепчет она, продолжая упрямо сжимать чужую руку, — моё сердце…

Она хватается за грудь, сжимая ткань платья. Русь вдруг заходится кровавым кашлем, вся скрючиваясь и пачкая синий сарафан. Она словно отхаркивает куски своих легких, пылает изнутри. Её разъедает мучительной болью. Виктория гладит её по голове. Приступ отступает на секунду, и она наконец заглядывает ей в глаза. Они сияют от слёз и такого детского тихого счастья. Сердце у Победы разом ухает куда-то вниз, а охватывающие её чувства встают комом в горле. Она ведь тоже не железная. Виктория всего этого не желала, просто никто не спросил её, кем она хочет стать.

— Мне жаль, — шепчет она, касаясь впалой щеки.

— А мне — нет, — с той же непоколебимой уверенностью отвечает Радимира, отводя взгляд и смотря на пылающий всеми красками лес, на огненно-алое закатное солнце и тихую водную гладь речки, на одинокий, кособокий причал: наверняка летом дети с громким смехом прыгают с него в воду, а мужики ловят рыбу рано утром, когда всё еще затянуто молочно-белым туманом. Смотрит на свою родную землю. В последний раз.

Трещинке ползут по светлой, мраморной коже, словно тонкие полоски ожогов, складываясь в красивые узоры и пачкая Русь сажей, а взгляд вмиг становится стеклянным. Виктория плачет тихо, безмолвно, и горячие слезы капают, оставляя черные разводы.

— Цена уплачена, — шепчет Виктория онемевшими губами, — уплачена.

Она закрывает ей глаза и складывает руки на груди, оставляя лежать здесь: возле маленькой речки, на кособоком причале, где нет ни горя, ни войны.

Через семь дней начался перелом в войне, еще через три пришел и конец монголо-татарскому игу**.

**Author's Note:**

> Радимира (Радмира) — старославянское женское имя, значение: заботящаяся о мире (обществе)  
> Барвинок - цветок, означающий у славян преданную любовь и искренние чувства. Растение укрепит семью, защитит от родового проклятия, отводит привороты.  
> Улус Джучи - воплощение Золотой Орды.  
> * - Живой смерти не ищет - латинское выражение.  
> ** - через семь дней — 8 ноября — еще через три — 11 ноября — «Стояние на реке Угре» — Дата: 8 октября - 11 ноября 1480 г. — Традиционно считается, что «стояние» положило конец монголо-татарскому игу


End file.
